Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus, a method of manufacturing the same, and a camera.
Description of the Related Art
A solid-state imaging apparatus can include a photoelectric conversion portion formed on a semiconductor substrate (to be referred to as a substrate hereinafter), and a light-guide portion formed in an insulating member formed on the substrate so as to guide light to the photoelectric conversion portion. The light-guide portion can be formed by forming an opening in the insulating member, depositing a member of the light-guide portion in the opening and on the insulating member, and polishing the member.
When polishing the above-described member, a polishing stopper can be formed on the insulating member before the polishing step so as to prevent the insulating member from being polished in the polishing step. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-56247 discloses an arrangement in which SiOC or porous CDO (Carbon-Doped Oxide) may be used as a polishing stopper when forming a light-guide portion. However, SiOC or porous CDO has a low film density, resulting in a low mechanical strength. Therefore, using SiOC or porous CDO as a polishing stopper may cause damage (a scratch) at the time of polishing. The polishing stopper is required to have a mechanical strength which does not cause damage at the time of polishing.